Everything Changes
by brainiacsinger4827
Summary: The Winter War is over, Aizen is defeated, many lives were taken . A few months later, Soul Society has been recovered even the people except for one, Toshiro Hitsugaya . He suffered for months, mourning for his childhood friend, Momo Hinamori. Because of this, he became colder each passing day but a shinigami stepped into his life and everything changed. Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Summary 

The Winter War is over, Aizen is defeated, many lives were taken . A few months later, Soul Society has been recovered even the people except for one, Toshiro Hitsugaya . He suffered for months,grieving on the death of his childhood friend, Momo Hinamori, he vowed to protect. Because of this, the young captain became colder each passing day but a shinigami stepped into his life and everything changed.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 ** __** ** _Chapter 1_**

 _Momo Hinamori_

It was the only person that clouded his mind, no matter how much he tried to get her of his mind ,the image of her lifeless body in that monster's(Aizen) hand came circling back.

"It's my fault she's dead,all mine" he whispered to himself.

Then suddenly his busty lieutenant came barging in his office,interrupting thoughts.

"Captain!" His lieutenant called out, obviously very very drunk.

"What do you want,Matsumoto ?"he said angrily.

"I just wanted to see if you're doing alright. It's been snowing a lot."she said

"I'm fine ,Matsumoto "Hitsugaya said through his gritted teeth.

"No need to be so grouchy"she the temperature of the room drop suddenly.

"Look ,if you're not going to do any work then you might as well get out!"he shouted

The voice of her captain made her almost a hell butterfly came flying through the window, landing on his shoulder.

 _"The Head Captain is requesting your presence,Captain Hitsugaya"_

And with that said,he flash step out of his office,on his way to

1st Division.

It was just a regular morning for Rukia. She was doing her duties around the 13th division. Usually during this time of day she would be training her recruits ,but due to the amount of paperwork (and snow),she could not.

Outside her office you could clearly both 3rd seats of 13th bickering ,stating their undying love for Captain Ukitake,who is once again sick.

'This is going to be a long day'

she thought,finishing her first stack of paperwork. A knock came to her door.

"Come in" she called out. The doors open, revealing a familiar red head.

"Good morning,Renji " Rukia greeted,"How are you today?".

"I'm fine ,except that your your brother is trying to kill me" the red head replied. This made Rukia chuckle

"Ah I wonder why?"she said sarcastically.

"Oh Shut up, midget"

This made Rukia throw the box at her childhood friend .

"Oi! What the heck was that for?!"he yelled.

"Serves you right,pineapple!"

Renji was about to retort but,a Hell Butterfly fluttered in landing on the pale finger of Rukia.

" _The Head Captain is requesting your presence,Lieutenant Kuchiki"_ It said .

The raven haired girl sighed. "Well I have to go "she said "See you later!"

When he arrived at 1st division,he was greeted by the petite shinigami .

"Captain Hitsugaya "

"Kuchiki?"

"You may enter"they heard the gruff voice belonging to the head captain . They entered.

"As you can see,there has been a numerous strange hollow reading in Karakura town." Rukia cringed at mention of the town.

"It seems to be a group of Menos Grande yet stronger. You and 4 other are to eliminate them."

"Yessir " they said in unison.

"That is all. Dismissed!"

Once the meeting was over ,both ice wielder walk out of 1st division together in silence. It stayed like that for a while,then Rukia decided to break the silence.

"Captain Hitsugaya,may I ask who you chose to come on the mission in the living world?"she asked out of the blue.

"That is none of your business, Kuchiki." he said bluntly.

"I Apologize, captain"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rukia walked back to 13th Division to inform them about her mission, lost in thought. The white haired captain somehow clouded her mind.

" _I guess the rumors are true. He really did become colder._ "she thought," _Captain Hitsugaya, you are not the only one you lost someone to Aizen."_

She did particularly lose someone in the Winter War but she did know how it felt to lose someone important. She arrived at 13th division to find Kiyone and Sentaro still bickering. She sighed, Rukia was worried of what will happen to 13th division while she's gone to the Living World if she left these 2 in charge.

"Okay, that's enough" No effect.

"That's enough" Still no effect .

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rukia yelled.

Kiyone and Sentaro screamed.

"Okay, I have a mission in the living world and I leave tonight so I'm leaving you two in charge until I get back or Captain Ukitake is feeling better. Understood?"the petite shinigami stated. Both 3rd seats nodded. Rukia sighed and headed for the Kuchiki Mansion.

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood at the gate of Sereitei waiting for the others to come. He had chosen his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, 11th Division's 3rd Seat and 5th Seat, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa, 6th Division lieutenant, Renji Abarai and finally, Rukia Kuchiki. He sighed. He was filled with regret for being so cold to a respectful subordinate who was merely asking a simple question. He would apologize to her when he could.

As if on cue, a small figure walked towards the gates. Rukia greeted the captain and he nodded in response. Soon, silence overcame the two. Hitsugaya was very uncertain of what but decided to break the silence and apologize.

"I… I apologize for earlier, Lieutenant Kuchiki." he said with no emotion yet Rukia heard the sincerity in his voice. She turned towards captain and smiled. He could have swore his heart skipped a beat. They stared into each other's eyes until the loud bickering between a pineapple red-head and a shiny scalped 3rd seat became audible. Both Ice wielder suddenly looked away from each other.

 _"Wow, her eyes are beautiful! I…Wait! Did I just say beautiful?!"_ Hitsugaya __thought. He shook his head. Once the four were ready to listen, he explained the mission.

"There has been a group of Menos Grandes, possibly two, lingering around Karakura town. Once we get there, we are heading to Uraharah's to meet with him, Kurosaki Ichigo",Rukia suddenly tensed up," and the others to discuss further. Is that understood.

They all nodded in unison. Hitsugaya opened a Senkaimon and the group went.

A certain strawberry stared at the ceiling in his room. His eyes dull and regretful. They slowly closed. But as soon as they shut completely, a slight wave of a familiar reiatsu made him jolt up. He transformed in to his shinigami form. And jump out off the window with one name in his head:

 _"Rukia"_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Message from the _brainiacsinger4827_

Thank you to everyone who read my very first story. Please tell me what you think about the story so you again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes**

 **I am so very sorry for the wait. I have been very busy with auditions, school, council meeting, community service hours, and other after school stuff. Anyway here's chapter 3**

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••**

 **** **Chapter 3**

The group arrived at Uraharah's store only to be welcomed with an argument. Tessai was straining a struggling and obviously angry Jinta who was yelling at a sickly pale looking Ururu who was hiding behind Uruhara who was just standing there. Rukia and the rest of the team sweat dropped. The group sat down and watched the scene before them in amusement.

Unexpectedly, a certain strawberry headed Kurosaki barged in the the store, breathing hardly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face him. He looked around frantically and spotted what he was looking for. He stared at the petite(not really) shinigami.

She shifted under his gaze. It was only a few months ago when she saw her best friend with her ex-boyfriend. He had cheated on her and Orihime had betrayed her trust.

 _ **Flashback**_

The halls of the buildings of Hueco Mundo were sounded by light footsteps. Rukia was running as fast as her wounded body could take her. She had just defeated an Espada and was saved by her brother. After she was in stable condition, she was set loose and she had started looking for Orihime. Few minutes later she felt a drop in what she identified to be Ichigo's reiatsu towards Orihime cell. Rukia broke into a sprint and didn't look back. Once she reached her destination, she skidded to stop. She entered the dark and cold was quite large for one person. It had shambles all around.

 _" What the heck happened in here?!"_ She wondered _" It looks like a..."_ Rukia trailed off at the sound of a moan. She unsheathed Shirayuki and slowly went toward a hole in the wall. What she saw nearly made her drop her Zanpaktou but Rukia manage to keep her composure.

Her boyfriend, Ichigo, was holding her best friend, Orihime, against the wall and was kissing her roughly. Orihime, then, stripped off the top part of His shinigami uniform. Ichigo then laid Orihime down on the floor without breaking contact. They continued on. Rukia fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

 _"How could they?!"_ She thought angrily. She tried to fled from the scene unheard but failed. The couple had stopped and turn toward the direction of the noise. When they saw the pained and furious face of Rukia, panic surged through their bodies. Ichigo stood up and said,

"Rukia, I-"

"Don't you dare say a word,Ichigo " Rukia snarled.

" How could you do this to me?! You told me you love me and you would never love anyone else as much as you did me. How could lie to me?!"

Tears rapidly fell and stained her beautiful face. She took a step back. Ichigo tried to embrace her but felt something cold against the side of his neck. Orihime gasped at the sight of the blade.

"Rukia, please stop!" She pleaded desperately.

"Be quiet! You have nothing to say in this!" the ebony haired ice wielder said in such coldness." How could you?! I trusted both of you. I sacrificed and risked many things to save you and yet you had the intention to betray me! You stay away from me because next time I won't hesitate to slit you throat open and send you straight to hell!" And with that Rukia flash stepped out of the cell.

 ** _End Flashback_**

Ichigo found Rukia and ran toward her and attempted to embrace but was , once again stopped by a blade held against his neck. Everyone froze and the air grew tense.

" Take another step, and I'll slit your throat open!" Rukia threatened. Toshiro Hitsugaya and everyone else watched the now shaking and trembling body of Rukia Kuchiki. They all (except Rangiku) had the same thoughts in their mind.

 _" What the hell is going on?"_

Hitsugaya decided to break the uncomfortable silence but his lieutenant beat him to it.

"Rukia, put your sword down."

And she did. She said a quick apology and turned around to walk to the back of the group. Once Hitsugaya regained his composure he then explained their mission to Uraharah and asked Ichigo to get Chad, Uryu, and Orihime.

Orihime was sleeping soundly. She was away in dreamland, dreaming of many combinations of food she could taste but that was suddenly interrupted by firm knocking. She got up and wrapped her robe around her delicate form and walk down the stairs.

"I wonder who it is." She thought as she headed towards the door.

Her eyes widened at the sight of who it was. Flashbacks suddenly made their way to her mind. She had betrayed Rukia by having an affair with Ichigo without her permission. Orihime loved Ichigo. Part of her was regretting everything that happened a few months ago but the larger part of her, no matter how wrong it my have seemed, was glad that had happened. It was glad that it knew that Ichigo had loved her.

"ORIHIME!"

The sound of yelling made her jump and slam the door at the late visitor's face, literally. Then she realized who he was and opened the door and started ranting out her apology.

" Ichigo, Iamsorryaboutthatireallyamseeyouscaredmesopleaseforgive-"

His eyes softened at Orihime. He chuckled and interrupted her apology and said

"It's fine. Anyway, Toshiro was sent on a mission here along with Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and Rukia. They asked me to get you. Chad and Uryu are already there."

"Oh okay"Orihime replied in a soft voice. Ichigo turned to leave but Orihime stopped him.

"Could you wait for me?" She asked with a tinged of pink staining her cheeks. He nodded and flashed her a grin. She rushed up the stairs to get her stuff and went back down.

"You ready?" He asked.

She nodded and the couple walked out on the streets of Karakura town towards Ukitake's shop.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•

 **Message from** _brainiacsinger4827_

 __ _ **Done with chapter 3. I know I am not really going in too deep with Hitsuruki but I promise I will get to it. Please read and review. Private message me if you have any requests.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes**

 **(PLEASE READ IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!)**

 **First of all, Thank you to everyone who reviewed on my story. Second in two weeks I will be leaving on a trip to Australia. I will be gone for as short as a month or maybe a year depending on what my parents will be doing in Australia. I also have my education to be worried about so I will not be able to continue after this chapter.**

 **If any authors would like to adopt my story please Private Message me and I will send the documents to you. There is one rule First Come, First Serve. I am very sorry about this but I have to. Here is The new chapter.**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~••~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Rangiku was sitting listening to her comrades "talk". She sighed she looked around the room she saw. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Uryu, Chad, Uraharah, her captain, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and no Rukia . She stood up and went and looked around for Rukia.

The two girls had became the best of friends through time. They were always there for each other. As Rangiku search the store, she was pondering on the time they first met.

It was a nice day and Rangiku had been drinking. On her way back to her captain's office, she lost her grip on her consciousness and passed out in the middle of the street. She awoken, only to find herself in the Kuchiki Mansion. She had been sleeping in a futon and was wearing a traditional yukata. She had soon found out that Rukia brought her there and ever since then they were the best of friends

Rangiku looked all around the shop and still no sign of Rukia. She ran her hand through he strawberry blond locks. Then like a bolt of lightning, it hit her. She flash stepped out onto the roof. And there Rukia was

Rukia was sitting with her knees held against her chest. The wind was blowing against her ebony mid back lengthened hair. Her wide violet orbs looked blue under the pale blue light. Her porcelain cheeks were stained with tears. Rangiku felt sorry for her friend.

Rangiku went to sit with Rukia. After a few seconds, Rukia wipe her eyes with her delicate hands. She turned to look at Rangiku who had her arms open as if to ask for a hug. Tears flooded Rukia's vision once more as she embraced her mother- like best friend. She cried and cried, soaking Rangiku's clothes in the two stayed in the position unaware of the pair of eyes watching.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Hitsugaya stood hidden watching as his lieutenant comforted the Kuchiki princess. He was confused of is going on. As he can recall, both Ichigo and Kuchiki were great friends. Though, the fiasco a while ago said so otherwise. The young captain ran a hand through his snow white hair.

" What the hell happened between these two?!" He thought. He sighed, why would he even care?

Hitsugaya took a look at the crying figure. He had never seen someone seem so vulnerable, so fragile. He just wanted to embrace her and tell her everything will be alright. Toshiro wanted to protect her from all harm. He was surprised of his own thoughts. He shook his head and turned around.

As he was about to leave he felt a very familiar presence coming toward the store. Apparently, the two lieutenants did too because they abruptly broke away from the hug and looked in the same direction the reiatsu came from. He felted both of heir reiatsu perk at the realization of who it was. The ice captain sighed and soon headed down to the store.

As soon as Rukia entered the room tension clouded the room in an instant. She glanced at Ichigo and Orihime from the corner of eye. She took a position next to Rangiku who had emotions dancing all around her eyes and Renji who gave a Ichigo a death glare any possible chance he got.

Rukia felt Ichigo's and Orihime's gaze on her but avoided it anyways. Uraharah, then entered the room, much to everyone's relief. He opened his mouth and said,

"A few days ago, we received strange readings of hollows around Karakura. They seem to be very powerful and the readings came from all over. So we will be splitting into 5 different teams so we can cover more ground. These hollows will most likely to be found in groups, so if you encounter one spike your reiatsu to inform the others."

Hitsugaya then stepped up and announced the teams.

"Team 1, Renji and Uryu, cover south. Team 2, Rangiku and Chad, cover west. Team 3, Ikkaku and Yumichika, cover east. Team 4, Orihime and Ichigo, cover around the middle and Kuchiki, you're with me."

...

"- Kuchiki, you're with me"

Ichigo felt a pang of jealousy when he found out that Rukia was partnered with the white haired captain. He wanted to be partnere with Rukia because he though that was a good time to make things clear with her. He knows that what he did was unforgivable but he wanted to get back together with Rukia. With one last glance at her, he gathered his things and got ready to head out.

...

As the 13th division lieutenant was packing weapons and other miscellaneous, she could feel someone's gaze bore at the back of her head. She turned around to find no one staring at her.

She secured her things and headed outside to meet Captain Hitsugaya. She absolutely admire him. He was very powerful and his Zanpaktou was legendary. He was also very handsome and lean. He cared about his family and friends and was willing to sacrifice anything for them, just like …Ichigo.

"KUCHIKI!"

She snapped out of her stupor, at the sound of her name. She looked up to see the Captain looking at her with concern. She felt heat rise up to her face and blushed ever so slightly. Rukia then bowed and said her apologies. With that they were off.


End file.
